


When

by NykoKaamos



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 14:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20311000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NykoKaamos/pseuds/NykoKaamos
Summary: 特工哼和特工花。前提大概是，他们组织有内鬼（哈），然后两人一起紧急逃亡（有点像《谍影重重》那样吧）。但这文本质就是个恋爱脑、“比起紧急逃亡不如先紧急告白”故事。





	When

**Author's Note:**

> 文名太难起了-_-||

“你还好吧？”

他读过有人在长时间的洗澡中昏迷乃至死亡的案例。再说，在二人不在的这段时间里，指不定有人会溜进他们的房间做危险的手脚。所以他们定好规则，一人淋浴时，在外面的另一人计时，十分钟是界限，超过一分钟就得敲门问，三分钟是最大容忍度，这时不管里面在做什么都该撞开门。

秒针过了“12”再往前走几个碎步，Adam 仍未回应，Jordan 只听到几声浅浅的气声。他来到浴室门前敲了敲，叫了 Adam 的名字再问一次。

“呃，我没事。”Adam 的应答声沙哑，掺杂仓促，然后刚才中止了一阵的淋浴水声再度响起，“……只是遇到了一点问题。”

“需要我的帮忙吗？”

“不不不，我能解决。”

Jordan 松一口气。若 Adam 要他进去帮未知的任何一个忙，他不知道自己是否会在一片混乱无措中滑倒。他过去参加的训练里没有“面对裸体不会仓皇失措”这一项，看其他同辈在任务结束后谈起被色诱也不为所动的经历，Jordan 以为这是所有他们这一行人都拥有的无师自通的能力。再年轻一点时，Jordan 还渴望过这样的任务，可惜上头分给他的永远是低调行事或需要格斗的工作。他曾为自己的能力受到怀疑而感到不满，直到今天中午，Jordan 才体会到组织的预判或许没错。

他向来骄傲的老成与沉稳在那一秒里被扰乱。那时 Jordan 正与 Adam 走在路上，两天以来的平安无事让他们都稍稍放松警惕，一旁的 Adam 语气轻松地说前面有家餐厅 Andy 说很不错，Jordan 回答“就去那里吃午餐吧”。低头盯着路面的砖块，就在 Jordan 的鞋头差点踩上一只突然跳到他面前的橘色猫的尾巴时，一阵大力从身体左侧传来，拉扯他往路边住宅的一楼小门上砸。

而贴在他和门之间的是 Adam。他刚想要推出两人间的距离，却被 Adam 拽着胸前的衣服拉得更近。

“有不太好的人往我们这边走来。”

“嗯。”所以无处可躲的他们只能这样。

“低一点，Jordan。”

“嗯……”

那样他们的额头就得紧贴了，中间还是 Adam 那掉至额前的碎发，蹭得 Jordan不舒服，突如其来的近距离接触让他直想打喷嚏。他看 Adam，Adam 正巧抬眼也望了回来，瞳孔不自然地轻微颤动，让 Jordan 知道好在感到不自然的不仅是他一个。

背对着走道的 Jordan 无法看到目前情况如何，也不知道 Adam 说的是谁、无法通过走步声辨认，只能任凭 Adam 的指挥。然后 Adam 让他再低一点，他照做，他们的鼻尖打架，Adam 的气息喷涌在 Jordan 的上唇，让他想起接吻。Jordan 很久没接吻了——入了这一行就不能多去想恋爱的可能——所以他在这危险关头还思绪出游，想着他上一次接吻也是这样双方的鼻子难受地碰在一起吗，他当时是怎么做才消解了这种不舒服的。

Jordan 没有找到答案，而是 Adam 给了他。他听 Adam 细细地说了一声“原谅我”，接着后颈被对方的双手扣上、摁低，Adam 干燥的嘴唇贴上他的。紧急情况下必要的假吻是允许的，但从没这么做过的 Jordan 未知“虚假”的极限在哪。他只知道，Adam 让这个吻又更真了一些。Adam 的头往右边微微一扭，他们的鼻子终于不再相互抵抗，接着 Adam 换了一次气，每一个步骤都像他们初吻前在 Google 上搜索“如何接吻”后得到的答案教授的一样。

那时 Jordan 仍然睁眼，Adam 则已自然地闭上。等 Jordan 半闭双眼、选择投入到这个吻中时，却感受到与嘴唇轻柔相抵的 Adam 的嘴唇在离开。然后 Adam 像小猫一样越过 Jordan 的肩膀探出头，说：“他走了。”

“……嗯。”

他真想擦擦嘴唇，无奈 Adam 正抓着他的双臂。

“安全起见，再等半分钟。”

再等了半分钟这段近距离接触才结束。两人尴尬地清着嗓，Jordan 支支吾吾地问要去哪，Adam 摸着耳垂说去 Andy 说的餐厅，就在前面，Andy 说的餐厅。

或许我确实不适合这类任务。Jordan 想。光是一个工作上需要的吻就让他心跳变速了一路，咚咚咚地响彻在他们用餐的餐厅。那么 Adam 适合吗？Adam 难道对这样的任务很熟稔吗？Jordan 却也不见得。记忆中，他没听说 Adam 领过这样的任务，今天也敏锐地察觉到 Adam 在那一吻后有多不自然，餐桌下搭在一起的双脚脚踝多次来回交换上下位置，等餐时来回张望就是不再习惯地望向他，等 Klopp 的来电时通常是两人一同挤在电话亭内，这次 Adam 却说要在亭子外面放风。

Jordan 莫名地烦躁，身子换了个朝向，让水流冲刷背部的泡沫。Adam 的声音从门外传过来，隔着水流声和浴帘有些模糊不清，Jordan 拨开帘子，只捉到后面的话，和他之前一样，问需要帮忙吗。

他答一切都好，毫无必要地抱歉，说忘记了时间，里面没什么需要帮忙的。Jordan 的“忙”就是忙着在想今天的 Adam，然后靠这个自己对墙解决了一发，由于太久没做而耗费了规定的十分钟里的大量时间，在释放后如负释重地抵着潮湿的墙砖喘气，这个姿势又带他回到今天中午和 Adam 在路边的接吻。他想 Adam 真没什么可以帮上忙的，对方浴后毫无顾忌裸上身的习惯反而让他更手忙脚乱。

三分钟警戒线被触及前 Jordan 再匆匆地淋了一遍身子，并确认浴帘和墙壁都没沾上他罪恶行径的证据。打开浴室门后他发现 Adam 就靠在门边，老实说在床上计时等候就好，但 Jordan 自己也是这么做的便没说什么。

Klopp 要他们明早六点出发开车往南再走一段。Adam 画出了几条可行的线路，Jordan 趴在床上选定较安全的那一条，把自己的物件连同 Adam 的一并整理好后塞入提包里，然后进浴室刷了个牙就要睡觉。他和其他同行不大一样，生活规律，除了特殊情况下，其它时刻要早几小时起床就要早几小时入睡。

“Ads，你也早点睡觉，我们要五点起来。”Jordan 站在两张床之间的窄小走道上说，他知道 Adam 一向比他晚睡。看对方虽然嘴上答应着目光却仍不离电视，Jordan 也没多再理会，脱掉拖鞋准备上床。

在这时他听到一阵脚步声，不只一人，有三种不同的步调，全都故意压得又慢又轻，像是企图不被其他人发现。两人停在门前，一人停在窗边，也就是 Adam 的床靠着的那边，而 Adam 此时还半躺在床头毫无顾虑地专注电视节目。

Jordan 想，训斥的话等明天再说吧，现在首要在乎的是他们两人的性命问题。他跳到另一边床，突然扑倒在 Adam 身上，一只手伸到对方枕头后方摸出藏在那里的枪。

手碰上枪把时，Adam 抓着他的手臂问：“怎么？”

他觉得真该在此刻教训 Adam 的。明明危险就埋伏在窗外与门边，为何 Adam 还能轻松地问一句“怎么”。但 Jordan 忍住脾气，深吸一口气后压低音量和音调，靠在 Adam 耳边说：“有人在外面，Ads。”

“噢？”

“三个人。警惕点，Ads。”

Adam 笑了起来，让 Jordan 不得不伸手轻捂他的笑声。

“我当然知道外面有人，三个人，两个在门边，一个在窗边。”Adam 推开对方，指着不远处的窗帘，“只是小孩子，Jord。你昨晚入睡后他们来过，脚步完全一样。”

“我以为……”

“他们只是想搞恶作剧，不会有危险的，我确认过。倒是你，不必总是这么紧张。”

Jordan 支起身，仍然不放心地往窗帘那边看一眼，听到小孩的交谈声后才稍稍放心，然后盘腿在 Adam 身边坐着，左边脚趾无意触碰 Adam 上身的纹身时本能地往回缩。

“……因为我是队长。”他说。

“噢，我的队长。”Adam 伸手夺回被 Jordan 拿着的枪，“在侦察这方面你还得多学，免得把自己弄得太紧张。”

“我们在这一块拿的分数是相同的，Ads。”

“实际操作还是有差，我想是年纪和经验的原因。比如，”Adam 坐起身，用小腿踢了踢 Jordan 的大腿，“我知道你在浴室里干了什么，我听得出来。”

“……”

“但是我打赌你没多想我那时在浴室里做了什么，Jord。”

Jordan 往前想，想起在询问 Adam 时得到的那些气声回应，他以为 Adam 只是在憋气洗脸。

“那我当时在想着谁，你能猜到吗，Ads？”

“我想我不知道，你告诉我。”

“我想我也不知道，还是你告诉我。”

等到孩子的嬉笑声走远后也没有等到 Adam 的回答。Jordan 迟疑了一会，才鼓起勇气抚摸 Adam 短裤下的大腿。他低下身子，问是什么时候，Adam 说当他们还都在学校训练时就已开始，在他们不在一起工作后又更加剧一些，反正不是从今天中午的那个吻突然开始。只是那个吻让他又更渴望。

“什么时候？”在最后Adam 反问。

“什么什么时候？”

“我们明早起床的时间。”

“我就知道你没记……五点，Boss 要我们六点要出发。”

Adam 瞥一眼床头脑子的数字，说他们还有时间。一小时，其实半小时也勉强足够。

“那么你不想知道是什么时候吗，Ads？”在脱下 T 恤后 Jordan 才想起要问，其实他原以为、也希望 Adam 刚才问的是这个，你什么时候喜欢我的。

“这个嘛，我一直能侦察出来，Captain。”


End file.
